


TikTok Dance Your Way into My Heart

by Planteria



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, TikTok, Zuko hates it, basically Sokka's tiktok famous, takes place during quarantine, tiktok au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planteria/pseuds/Planteria
Summary: Sokka and Zuko have been best friends for years. Over quarantine, Sokka gets a little addicted to TikTok... and maybe a little famous on it too. All it is to Zuko is a continuous headache as Sokka keeps including him in challenges at random. Considering that neither of them can leave the house, it's grating on Zuko's nerves.ORFive Times Sokka makes Zuko make a TikTok with him and One time Zuko has Sokka make a TikTok with him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 563





	TikTok Dance Your Way into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all. I wrote this all this afternoon and so it's not beta read, but eh, here it is.   
> the title is based off [ this song ](https://youtu.be/IBSYX2c1vpg) from Phineas and Ferb because I'm very gen z  
> also for those of you new here, I include links throughout my work. none of them are viruses, they're all either memes or tiktoks, ya feel

[ **i.** ](https://youtu.be/rslwJDJEcD0)

Sokka and Zuko had been best friends since the second semester of their sophomore year of college. That was to say,  [ a long ass time. ](https://youtu.be/Z3Wvw6BivVI?t=55) So, it came as a surprise to no one that they moved into an apartment together their junior year. But, now, three years later, Sokka was beginning to think that Zuko was regretting the decision to live with him. It seemed he was getting  _ increasingly _ annoyed with Sokka’s TikTok addiction—which Sokka admitted to fully and freely. Specifically, Zuko seemed the most irked by Sokka including him in various TikTok challenges at random, generally without his consent. 

But annoying his best friend was what Sokka did best, so that’s why he was currently standing outside Zuko’s bedroom in nothing but a towel. It was weird. He felt  _ nervous. _ He and Zuko had both seen each other naked before— _ accidentally, _ of course. He  _ shouldn’t _ be nervous. Zuko was probably just going to act angry and tell him to get out. It was going to be funny. Why was he nervous? They were best friends. 

[ Shaking his head ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a2/95/0d/a2950d6e5de0bbc2bcb6a279033586f1.jpg) and ignoring his feelings, Sokka knocked on the door. There was some muffled clicking and then Zuko semi-shouted, “Come in!” And with that, Sokka pressed record on his phone, dropped his towel, and opened the door. Zuko had been staring at the computer screen in front of him, listening to some guy ramble on about the research Zuko was doing for his Master’s degree. But as the door creaked, he looked over at him, color instantaneously draining from his face and his eyes flitted over Sokka.

“Sokka, what the fuck! Get out!” Zuko yelled, picking up a stray shoe and chucking it at him. Sokka dodged easily, laughing. Color was returning to Zuko’s face in the form of a deep blush. “I’m on a Zoom call! If this is another one of your TikTok challenges, I swear to whatever-god-there-is that I will murder you!” Sokka just laughed through the whole thing, unable to form words and a little frozen in place. More flustered than before, Zuko slid his camera cover back over and got up. “Get. Out,” he insisted, shoving him back and closing the door. 

_ That could have gone better, _ Sokka thought to himself with a chuckle, watching the video back to make sure his junk wasn’t visible before posting.  _ Probably, everyone else’s work because it’s actually with their boyfriends. But at least, it was funny.  _

Around half an hour later, Sokka would be sitting on the couch— _ clothed _ —and Zuko would come out of his room still looking pissed. “Sokka, what the hell is wrong with you?” 

Sokka paused his videogame and looked over at him. “I thought it would be funny to see your reaction when you really weren’t expecting it.” Zuko was turning red now for an entirely different reason. 

“I was in a  _ Zoom _ meeting,” Zuko quasi-shouted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re lucky that nobody saw you.  _ I’m _ lucky that no one saw you. Do you know how much trouble that could’ve gotten me in?” Legitimate remorse filled the pit of Sokka’s stomach. He had known it was something for his degree, he had just assumed it was just him and his research partners. Sokka had met all of them before and knew they’d probably find it funny. 

“Shit, sorry,” Sokka said, getting up off the couch. “I didn’t think about that.” 

“No shit, Sokka,” Zuko replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Zuko, I’m sorry. I fucked up. I promise I’ll ask you from now on before doing shit like that. And I’m sorry I didn’t do that this time.” Zuko’s eyes searched his face for a second before his arms dropped back to his sides and he sighed. 

“Thank you,” Zuko said, still sounding irked. Sokka grabbed his shoulder. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I can go get take-out. As part of my apology.” Sokka knew his smile was sheepish. But he also knew that Zuko was still understandably pissed at him. 

“Sure,” Zuko sighed, finally sounding not-angry. A genuine smile crossed Sokka’s face.

[ **ii.** ](https://youtu.be/Iv90UabzuBM?t=132)

Zuko had to be honest; Sokka’s TikTok addiction  _ was _ getting  _ incredibly _ annoying. He understood that Sokka was bored from quarantine. He got it, he felt it, he was bored too. That didn’t mean you just could waltz into his room fucking  _ naked _ for Pete’s sake. Zuko  _ actually _ had work to do! Master’s programs hadn’t stopped just because the rest of the world had. Plus, Zuko was starting to feel like he was going insane. There were only so many times he could watch Sokka dance to  [ “Renegade” ](https://www.tiktok.com/@lizzo/video/6781866235706477830) or  [ “Savage” ](https://www.tiktok.com/@keke.janajah/video/6802722722389576965) before he felt like he was living in  _ Groundhog’s Day. _

That being said, Sokka was still somehow able to talk him into consensually participating in a TikTok. And Zuko  _ almost _ regretted  _ most _ of his life choices leading up to that moment. 

“Okay, so when it says, ‘I just flipped the switch, flip-flip,’ then you’ll turn off the lights, okay? But on the first flip,” Sokka explained, grinning wildly. 

“Yeah, I understand how this works, Sokka,” Zuko grumbled, hitting record on Sokka’s phone. Why did he agree to this again? Was Sokka doing dishes for a week  _ really _ that fair of a trade off? He hoped Sokka’s followers were able to see just how miserable he was as Sokka danced like an idiot next to him. He turned the lights off when he was supposed to and watched Sokka stop his recording. When Zuko turned the lights back on, Sokka was taking off his shirt. “Dude, what the fuck?” Zuko asked, knitting his eyebrows together. He was really hoping Sokka was not making it a habit to be naked around him.

“What?” Sokka asked blankly. “I told you that we’d switch clothes.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know we’d be doing that in  _ here, _ ” he argued. His cheeks felt really warm. Zuko really hoped he wasn’t blushing. Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah,” he said as if it were obvious. “This is the most efficient way to do this. Plus, I don’t care if you see me in my underwear… obviously,” he added with a wink. He paused for a second as he held his shirt out for Zuko. The smile melted off his face. “Unless you don’t want me to see you change. Then I can just turn around or you can go in your room or something.” He faltered a little, his outstretched hand falling to the side. 

Zuko sighed, figuring that  [ this all might as well happen. ](https://youtu.be/BNlyZSvsNjw?t=227) He should just get it done and over with as soon as possible. Pulling his shirt off over his head, he shoved it into Sokka’s chest and took Sokka’s shirt from him. Slipping it on, he was overcome by just how  _ good _ Sokka smelled. He was really trying to be defiant, but his stomach flipped a little and he could only pray that he wasn’t blushing. Sokka was chuckling about something, undoing his pants. Having a crush on your attractive best friend was not easy when you were in quarantine.

[ **iii.** ](https://www.tiktok.com/@brooklynf20/video/6790534899360189702)

“Zuko, Zuko, Zuko,” Sokka chanted. Zuko rolled his eyes and put down his bowl of cereal. 

“What is it this time?” Sokka just smiled at him. Zuko knew him so well. 

“Will you do another TikTok with me?” Zuko just gave him an exhausted look. 

“If I’m required to leave this couch, no.” Sokka laughed, setting his pennies down on the table. Zuko’s lips  [ pursed ](https://i.imgflip.com/v7udc.jpg) and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“You just have to listen and answer my questions, okay?” 

Zuko sighed, “Fine,” and picked his bowl of cereal back up. Sokka took to getting his phone set up on a chair, resting it against a bag of flour, a textbook, whatever he could find to keep it from falling over. He just needed to be able to see both him and Zuko and the coins on the table. “Why do you keep asking me to do TikToks with you?” Zuko asked as he got up to put his bowl in the sink. 

Sokka shrugged. “Because you’re the only other person here? I’m not going to call up Aang and have him come over.” He skipped a beat, debating if he should continue. He decided for it. “Plus, my followers think you’re hot.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes as he sat back down. “No they don’t. You’re just saying that,” he mumbled.

“I mean it! I’ll show you all the comments on the light switch one!” Sokka shoved him. “You’re hot, dude.” Zuko’s cheeks flushed slightly and butterflies fluttered in Sokka’s stomach. He meant it. His best friend  _ was _ hot. He was also  _ incredibly _ cute. That last part he wasn’t going to tell him, though. Or ever say aloud ever.

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with,” Zuko grumbled, looking at the precariously propped phone. Sokka just laughed, standing up a little to hit record. 

“Okay,” he said, sliding a penny in front of Zuko from his pile. “Do you smell anything?” 

Zuko scrunched up his nose. “No,” he answered, looking confused. Sokka smiled. 

“You should, it’s a cent.” Zuko’s face fell and he looked like he already regretted agreeing to this. Sokka slid another coin over. “Do you see any fruit?” 

“No,” Zuko answered, exhausted. 

“You should, there’s a pair.” Another coin was added. “Do you see any snakes?” 

“No.” 

“You should, there are three copperheads!” Sokka was having too much fun with this. Zuko always hated his puns. If he had actually known what this was, he probably wouldn’t have agreed to it. Sokka pushed another penny in front of Zuko. “Do you see any cars?” 

“No.” Sokka just smiled at him. 

“You should, there are four Lincolns,” he answered as he slid the final coin over. He bit his lip to stop from laughing at himself. A chuckle escaped as he spoke. “Do you see any dick?” 

“Just one,” Zuko answered, looking Sokka dead in the eyes. He almost deadpanned it, almost. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as Sokka just stared at him. 

“Well, for five cents you’re not going to see more,” Sokka said, laughing a little. He wasn’t sure if this joke was better or worse because Zuko broke the script. A small shit-eating grin formed across Zuko’s face and he laughed lightly at Sokka. Sokka wasn’t sure if he should hit him or kiss him. 

[ **iv.** ](https://www.tiktok.com/@derekhough/video/6798580229083385094)

Zuko  _ really _ wasn’t sure how Sokka had talked him into this. It was one thing to just exist in Sokka’s TikToks and say a few words every once in a while. Actually  _ dancing _ in one was another story. Maybe it was because Zuko was in a good mood. Or because he had one too many glasses of wine with dinner. Or maybe it was because Zuko had a crush on Sokka that had only gotten bigger in quarantine and he was a sucker for seeing him happy. 

Sokka mumbled to himself as he tried to get his phone set up. Zuko only watched TikTok when Sokka forced him too. So he wasn’t sure how much effort normally went into making one, but he was starting to feel concerned that this one required Sokka to tape his phone to one of their dining chairs. And Zuko felt awkward, just standing in the middle of their living room, swaying slightly.  _ What will Uncle think if he sees this? _ he wondered absentmindedly. He already expected Sokka to show this to all of their friends and he knew he would be teased about it. In fact, he sort of anticipated it. 

“Ready?” Sokka finally asked.

“Am I ever?” Zuko retorted. Sokka chuckled, pressing a button and music started. He had insisted that Zuko would figure out what he was supposed to do in this one without needing to watch any videos first. But as Sokka shimmied towards him, Zuko felt skeptical. 

“C’mon, just dance, dude. It’s okay,” Sokka urged, still moving his hips and shoulders to the rhythm. The awkwardness Zuko felt earlier had tripled, leaving him frozen in place. Casually, Sokka took Zuko’s hands, trying to get him to move along with him. His heart nearly stopped. “Please, Zuko.” Sokka’s blue eyes were on his and all Zuko could do was stare.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Zuko answered with a shake of his head. Sokka laughed, letting go of his hands to do something with his phone. 

“Let’s just practice a few times then, you stick-in-the-mud.” The  [ music ](https://youtu.be/nBHkIWAJitg) restarted. “I’ll go first, then you, okay?” Zuko just nodded. Sokka grabbed his hands again. “Wow, you can really dance,” Sokka said to him in the fakest accent Zuko had ever heard. The song hadn’t even gotten to a part that sounded remotely like the lyrics. Zuko just chuckled. “Say it back!” 

“Wow, you can really dance,” he repeated sans accent. Sokka hit him on the arm. 

“No! You have to do it with the accent!” He was laughing as he said it, still pulling at Zuko’s arms trying to get him to dance. 

Zuko realized how drunk he was when he snorted and actually said it back with the accent. Sokka sputtered a laugh, his forehead resting on Zuko’s shoulder for a moment. Zuko’s insides melted and his brain felt like mush. Maybe making TikToks wasn’t so bad after all. 

**v.**

“Hey, Zuko!” Sokka said standing halfway between the kitchen and the living room. “Can you come here for a second?” Zuko stared at him from the couch. Sokka was really hoping that this would work. Over the last month, ever since the Zoom incident, Sokka had started actually asking Zuko if he wanted to be in TikToks with him. This time he felt like it would go better if he didn’t. Sure, he’d ask him later if he was okay with Sokka posting it, but he just wanted him to participate first. 

“Why?” Zuko asked, his nose scrunching a little. Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“Just come here,” he insisted. Zuko looked suspicious, but left his spot on the couch and walked over to Sokka.  _ Perfect, _ Sokka thought with a smile. 

“What is this about—” Zuko’s question was cut off by Sokka wrapping his arms around him. And Zuko just stood frozen in his arms. They had hugged before but Zuko was just so awkward in every social interaction. Sokka just hoped Zuko couldn’t feel how his heart was pounding. That would probably make this worse. 

Eventually, Zuko wrapped his arms around his torso and let his forehead lean against Sokka’s shoulder. “Is this for TikTok?” Zuko asked, sounding a bit like he already knew the answer. Sokka laughed, catching himself when he realized it was right into Zuko’s ear. 

“Sorry,” he muttered. “But yeah, it is. You’re supposed to  [ hug your best friend ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCcO-8rllsh/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) for as long as possible without it being cringe.” He was partially expecting Zuko to pull back. So he was both surprised and relieved when he didn’t. 

“I like this one better than the last one,” Zuko mumbled into Sokka’s neck. He laughed at the memory of trying to get Zuko to dance. Biting his lip, Sokka muttered another apology to Zuko for laughing in his ear. If he was being honest, he knew his laugh was loud and obnoxious. It didn’t bother him, necessarily. Just now it felt like an issue. 

Zuko just shook his head. “You’re fine. That’s the bad one, remember?” When they had first met, Zuko had told him about how his vision and hearing was worse on that side. Something to do with how he got his scar. Did Sokka remember that story? Yes. Had he just momentarily forgotten about it? Yup. 

“Evidently, no,” Sokka quipped. Zuko chuckled, his breath warm on Sokka’s neck. He was tempted to kiss his cheek. Like,  _ really _ tempted to do it. There was just the issue that he really wasn’t sure if Zuko would be okay with it. Sure, Zuko did hug him every time he left to go anywhere and he had caught Zuko staring at him recently. But that was because he shaved a slit into his eyebrow. He knew it was just weird seeing him with it still. They were best friends. Zuko was always  _ so _ obvious about his crushes. He always stared at them and blushed and just in general was awkward. Plus, he would have told Sokka. He told Sokka every—

“How long are we doing this for?” Zuko asked, not lifting his head at all, not motioning that he was going to pull away. 

Sokka shrugged slightly. “The highest one I’ve seen was twelve minutes, so we have to try and beat that, but really for as long as you want.” Zuko just hummed in response. 

“Good thing I don’t have anything going on today.” Sokka chuckled. It was rare for Zuko to joke around with him. Sure, he was a sarcastic little shit, but he never really  _ joked. _ Maybe Sokka was rubbing off on him.

So they stood there, arms around each other. Sokka had never been good at judging the passage of time, but he knew it had definitely been longer than twelve minutes. He was more concentrated on fighting down impulses to play with Zuko’s shaggy hair or kiss his ear and cheek. But all good things must come to an end. Eventually, Zuko pulled away. 

“Okay, I really need to use the bathroom,” he said, not looking Sokka in the eye and walking away. Despite this, Sokka could see his red cheeks, lines pressed into his skin from the folds of Sokka’s shirt. Sokka elected to ignore the fluttering of his heart, instead walking over to his phone to stop the recording. Thirty-two minutes and forty seconds. 

“Holy shit,” Sokka mumbled under his breath. Twelve minutes was one thing. Half an hour was another. Was their relationship not as platonic as he thought? Instead of sharing this, Sokka just yelled, “Zuko, we crushed it!” 

**[+i.](https://youtu.be/1BNsYCNxCos?t=49) **

Zuko would be lying if he said he didn’t feel nervous. There were multiple reasons for this. For starters, he had downloaded TikTok onto his phone and really  _ did not _ want Sokka to know. Secondly, he was hoping Sokka wouldn’t realize that he had also followed him on said app. Third of all, at some point in their half hour long hug, Zuko realized that Sokka had a crush on him. He had felt his heart rate spiking at random, his hands leaving the back of his shoulders towards his hair, Sokka biting his lip against his cheek. He guessed it made sense. Zuko had noticed that Sokka looked at him differently recently, but he thought he was reading too much into it. He thought that he was just imagining it because he had a crush on Sokka. 

Now, he was just  _ really _ hoping he wasn’t wrong about it. 

Zuko had gone into the kitchen to get started on dinner for the two of them, placing his phone so it rested between the counter and the wall. He just had to work up enough courage to press record. Sokka had been the one to show him the TikTok challenge, so Zuko knew that he knew about it. Part of him felt like maybe he should keep the volume off while he did it, or put an airpod in so only he could hear the music. Just in case he chickened out or if Sokka caught on. Probably, he was just mostly afraid of rejection. They lived together and if this went wrong, it would probably ruin their friendship. Or at the very least, it would make things very uncomfortable in their tiny apartment for the next however-long-until-quarantine-ended. 

But he had known Sokka for long enough that he knew that this wouldn’t completely ruin their friendship. He could  _ maybe _ get away with playing it off as a joke if Sokka really didn’t reciprocate it. Zuko just needed to rip the bandaid off. Whatever would happen, would happen. He could deal with the consequences of it. 

“Hey, Sokka,” he said casually, seeing Sokka look up at him from the couch. “Come look at this.” He glanced over his shoulder at him, his finger hovering over the button. If he was going to chicken out now, he had nothing to show Sokka. He needed to just hit the button and let the music play and his phone record. 

“What’s up?” Sokka asked, as he entered the kitchen. Zuko hit the button and his heart felt like it was going to pop. He watched Sokka’s eyebrows furrow, confusion washing over at him. Sokka looked down at Zuko’s phone, visibly trying to figure out what was happening. Then he smiled and laughed. “Is this the one where you pretend you’re going to kiss me?” It was a joke. Zuko’s heart was racing. Was joking a good or bad thing in this situation? He was really starting to doubt himself. This could go so, so wrong. But shook his head, not giving Sokka much chance to react. 

Zuko kissed Sokka. And just as fast, Sokka pulled back, staring at him wide-eyed. There was a moment, where Zuko froze, his brain trying to process the look on Sokka’s face. He didn’t get a chance to truly panic before Sokka’s hands cupped his face and their lips met again. Relief washed over him. Zuko’s hands came up and rested on Sokka’s waist, pulling at his shirt slightly. One of Sokka’s hands weaved itself into Zuko’s hair and Sokka smiled against Zuko’s mouth. This time, Zuko pulled back, bringing their foreheads together with a breathless chuckle. Laughing and keeping a hand on Zuko, Sokka reached over and turned Zuko’s phone off. 

“Gotta say, I wasn’t expecting that.” 

Zuko hummed, smiling at him still. “Yeah, well, I guess that’s just pay back for walking into my room naked.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading! I'd appreciate it if you left me puns or links to your favorite tiktoks in the comments


End file.
